mine and mine only
by Tomoyo- 310
Summary: “you know the cards are missing! I have them.. and.. no,she can’t have them back”“you can’t be serious..that’s not even fair!”I’m willing to give them back on one condition...you become mine and mine only”.. a twisted ET..
1. Chapter 1

_Mine and mine Only_

_Summary: "you know about the cards missing?[..."I have them.. and.. no. she can't have them back"[... "you can't be serious.. that's not even fair!"[... I'm willing to give her the cards back [... with one condition [... you become mine.. and mine only".. An E/T story full with emotions and well not so common situation._

_AN: obviously the character are nor mine! But the story is! Well is my third story ever.. so bear with me! Love you Guys! Bye !! please review as I'll continue only if you liked it!_

* * *

The door slipped open and there she saw her.. crying on his shoulder. He was stroking her hair rhythmically murmuring something as he did so.

"What's wrong?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, moving rapidly and kneeling on their side, dropping her purse in the process somewhere on the floor of their small apartment.

The auburn haired woman lifted her head from the man's shoulder and looked at the purple haired woman with eyes full of tears

"they're gone Tomoyo.. all of them.. they left me .. and.. and. I don't know why" she said between sobs, tears falling.

"who are gone Sakura?" Said Tomoyo, concern mixed with sadness was plastered on her face

"the cards.. the all went away" she said the last part burying her face once more in the man's shoulder.

Tomoyo looked up to meet the man's eyes, he too was worried looking at Sakura while once again stroking her hair. He felt Tomoyo's gaze and looked at her questioning eyes.

"They said their goodbyes this mornings to her, something about 'being time' to do so, and.. well .. when she got back from work they were gone" he said answering her unasked question

"I thought they were joking.. just.. fooling around like sometimes they do.. and I said goodbye back.. but.. but.. ahhhh.. they're gone.. for real" she said with her head still buried in the man's shoulder.

"but Syaoran isn't there something we can do, anything?.. what did Kero say?.. did you try something?" she said once again looking at him

"We already tried everything we could think of.. and well.. Kerberos said that there was nothing he could do.. he couldn't sense the cards.. we called Yue too.. we tried a couple of things but neither of them worked" he kept stroking her hair while looking at Tomoyo, gentle but sad eyes.

"What do you think happen?" She stood up

"I don't know.. all I know is that obviously they knew this was going to happen and they tried to warn Sakura" he was abruptly cut off by a loud sob

"I knowwww.. I'm such a bastard!!" face still buried on his shoulder

"no you're not sweetie.. how could you imagine this was going to happen??" he said in a gentle tone, his head resting now on top of hers, eyes closed.

Tomoyo kept contemplating the image. Sakura was sitting on Syaoran's lap, her face on his shoulder, sobbing; it was the saddest yet sweetest images one could ever see, two lovers, one trying to soothe the other.. and it was all breaking her heart in million peaces.

She looked down.. this was not the time to be thinking about her heart breaking.. she needed to do something.. '_but they've tried almost everything..'_

Minutes had past and she was still lost in her thoughts, she no longer heard the sobs so she looked up.

Sakura was now sleeping, her head on the sofa, but her legs still on Syaoran's lap, he was looking at her, stroking her hair as he did so, his back to Tomoyo.. She looked so peaceful, so delicate.. traces of tears still evident on her cheek.

"is their something I can do? Anything?" she said in a low voice

He turned his head in a slow move and looked at her, concern on his face

"no I don't think so.. we tried every magic summon we know.. and well you don't hav" he cut himself off obviously ashamed of what he was going to say

"magic, I don't have magic.. you can say it.. I don't mind" she said with a sad smile, looking in his eyes "but I what to help.. I just want to help" the last part almost in a whisper, looking down at her hands

"I know, I'm sorry.. is just that I'm so worried.. I know you are too.. she loves them so much, their like family to her ever since her father died.. and know.. well.. is like she has lost another member of her family.. a few more.."

He returned his gaze once more to Sakura's sleeping form.. Tomoyo again contemplating in sadness

"I know.."

"I just want to help her Tomoyo.. I would do anything not to see her crying like this" he said still looking at Sakura with gentle eyes

"I know.. we would do anything to see the one we love happy" once again looking at her hands a sad smile on her lips.

Sakura had finally awakened and went to sleep in her own bedroom, Syaoran. spending the night with her.

Sakura and she had been sharing the small apartment for over 4 years now, ever since they finished college. As Sakura had bluntly putted: it was just a temporary thing, until she got married to Syaoran.. that broke her heart even more.. if it was even possible. But she had smiled at the time.. like she always did..

Tomoyo had as well dismissed her self to her bedroom, and was now trying to catch sleep.. obviously failing.. she couldn't erase from her mind the situation.. she needed to find a way to return the cards.. anything.. but what?.. she didn't have.. magic.. as he not so carefully had put it..

She once again sighted until at last sleep took over her minutes later.

She had awoken by the sirens of a police car on the street, the sound fading after the damage was done.

She yawned softly regaining back her consciences.. then looked at the clock: 10 AM..

"Oh my god! I'm late for work!.. ohh no wait.. It's Saturday" she said with a smile, once again getting comfortable on her bed.

She then got up fast.. almost falling at her action.. "wow.. Sakura.. I almost forgot" her arms open, trying to stabilize her self from her previously clumsy move.

"I got to go see Eriol.."

She was in her car, outside of a huge gate, her hands meddling with the intercom bottoms

"how does this thing work??" she said in a muffle asking no one in particular

"I can hear you quite fine, Miss Daidouji, just get your beautiful finger out of the red button, as you are ringing the whole house" said a man trough the device

Her eyes big from surprise. She quickly put her hand back in the car

"Good day Eriol" cheerful voice "I was wondering if I could have a word with you"

"I was assuming as much, come in"

The gate opened with a big rusty sound and she drove trough

She stepped out of her car and was walking to the door lost in thoughts '_uhmm hi Eriol… no uhmm.. HELLO! .. no.. long time no see!.. obviously not.. how's it going dude??.. no!!.. urgg'_ she sighed

As soon as she reached the door someone opened it.

She was surprised to see Eriol, he was wearing a white shirt with navy pants, something that was obviously not worn to be appealing, but fell all the same as it made him, if possible, even more attractive. His hair was messy in a nice way and he had a smile, that obviously did not reach his eyes

"urrrmm" she cleared her throat "Hi Eriol" she said with what she could describe as a nearly happy tone

He was gazing at her, eyes studying her face, that made her uncomfortable and she didn't like it one single bit

"I.. well.. I need to ask you something.. and well" she began

"Come in" he interrupted and moved out of her way for her to come in

She was now seated in a big brown sofa, one of those leather ones that you sink in when you sit. He was sitting across from her in big black leather chair, one of his hands resting on his side, the other with the elbow on the arm of the chair and the hand on the side of his face.. he was obviously studying her.

She looked up from her cup of tea, as she placed it once more on the small plate she was holding, resting them on her lap. They had made them self tea in the kitchen not many words were said then, and now they were in his study.

She sighed, looked at him with nervous eyes and began

"well.. I know that I haven't been the best friend ever since our 'last' encounter" she looked up at him for a reply. He didn't say anything, not even move. She continued

"nor have you" she said this statement barely audible, he caught it all the same

"and well I know that we are not in the best of terms" looked again for an approving or, hopefully, disapproving sign, none came

"but you see.. Sakura's in trouble" no move from him "well not in trouble, trouble, just sad.." she was stuttering. She took a big breath and decided to place the cup and plate on the coffee table in front of her, not wanting to look at him.

As she did so, she decided to stay just there, in the edge of the sofa, no need to sink back in. She was nervous, well.. that was an understatement she was petrified. She sighed and continued

"and well I was wondering if you.. had anything to do.. with.. it" carefully saying each word, at the last two she looked at him once more.

At last he gave a sign of been alive, he inhaled deeply.

"you mean about the cards" he said calmly

She was surprised

"you know about the cards missing?" hope in her eyes

"Yes" calmly

"Of course you would! That's great! where are they? who has them? How can she get them back??" excitement in her voice and a smile on her face

He chuckled lightly, she sensed irony in his laugh. To this she stopped smiling

"I have them.. and.. no. she can't have them back" he said calmly.

She was surprised. She was obviously not expecting that answer, well not without a fight anyways.

"What!? You have them! But why!? And why can't you returned them!?" she said furry in her tone. She had gotten up from her seat looking down at him.

He kept gazing forward

"well my beautiful Tomoyo.. that's something I'm not going to answer you.. nor anyone" with the last word he looked up at her removing his hand from his face and leaning his head on the back of the chair, as for her to see him better, now with a hard expression

"you can't be serious.. that's not even fair!.. you didn't say anything to her! You just took them!" moving her hand with every sentence as to make her point clear

He chuckled once more, still looking at her

"and you're worried?" irony in his tone

"you damn well know I am! She's devastated!"

"worried for her and her only?" mocking tone

"Yes!, and the others that are worried for her too! Syaoran's worried sick about her!.. and.. and Kero.. and .. and Yue" She was stuttering again

"ahhh, at last... truth" he said with irony

"and what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" her face flushed with anger. She couldn't understand how he had the ability to get her like this..

"I don't know.. you tell me.. are you really worried that Sakura's sad because she lost the cards or are you worried that Syaoran distressed about her??" with a grin

She opened her mouth and closed it again "I.." she began but couldn't continue

"Well yes.. of course.. you thought you had fooled me too" a grin "I too believed that you were in loved with her.. for a while.. that's what you wanted everybody to believe// wasnt it.. that you loved HER not.. HIM.. it was the easiest way, at least you didn't 'look' so 'bad'" this two word being dragged with mockery, one of his eyebrows going up

She open her mouth to speak but no words came out, her hands were trembling on her sides and she was breathing roughly

"you didn't believe me so naïve, did you Tomoyo??" he said with a grin, getting up from his seat still looking at her.

"but you see.. I'm the master of disguise.. you can't fool me" advancing towards her "I see the way you look at him.. the way you try to help him.. the way you immerse your self in her just to forget about him"

She was still looking in his eyes, million emotions on her face

"but then again there was nothing you could do.. he loved her and.. she loved him back.. so you decided to play the act for both their sake" he was now in front of her dangerously close.

"and know.. again.. you are looking for a way to ease.. is it her pain?.. or his pain?" he said mocking

Her face turned harsh

"she is 'MY' friend and I don't like seeing her like this" between clenched teeth

"don't get me wrong" a smile " I know that much, but your main focus is not her, its him" he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, he was merely inches away from he lips.. she could feel his breath on her face

To the feel of his skin she moved her face abruptly to the other side, not wanting to feel his touch

He moved away from her once more, this time to the back of his chair grabbing it roughly with both hands. Inhaling deeply

"and as I am such a good friend too.. I'm willing to give her the cards back"

She quickly looked at him, a grin on his face

"with one condition"

She knew he wasn't such a good person.. not anymore anyways.

"Which is?" harsh tone

"thgh thgh thgh" he said moving his head in a negative way, a grin on his face

"I, once more, am whiningly giving her MY cards and that's the way you thank me?" false hurt in his tone

"cut the crap Hiragizawa.. spill"

"well.. simple.. you become mine.. and mine only" the grin still on his face looking straight at her, his hands tight on the chair

"WHAT!?"

"well you wanted her.. or is it him... to stop hurting?.. no? .. I'm giving you the way" a mocking smile on his face

"you are one peace of scum bag you know?" between her clenched teeth

"ohh.. no.. much the contrary my love.. I'm a pretty nice guy.. believe me .. you have no idea" this last statement almost inaudible looking down then rapidly looking back up, the irony back on his face

"and if a object?"

"Well then I keep MY cards" a smile "as simple as that"

Silence

"We leave tomorrow night to England, you have till then to think it over" he said walking out of the room, his back to her

"ohh and another thing" stopping but not turning around

"you tell them I have the cards.. and I swear things will get a little bit more ugly then what they already are" harsh tone

"Good day Tomoyo, you may show your self out" with that he exited the room and she was left alone .. with a million thoughts spinning in her head.

* * *

Well that's it for now .. please review as I'll continue only if you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN. HEY! First of all I do want to remember that there's always a reason for people doing things.. so bear with me pretty please... do remember it's a E/T and so Eriol cant be bad.. jiji

To my reviews.. Thank you so much!! Love that you respect my point of view.. or maybe just my imagination..

Ohh last thing is that I'm not from any English speaking country.. no even close!.. [ sorry to those who were sooo mad at my English :( ... so forgive my English.. I am trying so hard to improve.. thank you for the tips!

To the story now.

* * *

She got home that day still in turmoil. Since when did he know about her secret?, and if he knew for so long, why didn't he say anything?.. She opened the door of the apartment and found Sakura an Syaoran watching TV.

"hi.." they all said one after the other.

Sakura still wasn't smiling, but at least she wasn't crying.

"how are you feeling Sakura??" looking straightly at her. No point in making her heart ache if looking at him.

"Ok.. I guess" she sighed "they haven't returned yet" meeting Tomoyos eyes, tears threatening to spill in any second.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been very helpful" said Tomoyo looking at the floor.

"no Tomoyo! You have. Is just that there's not much to do" said Syaoran this time.

"have you found anything else... did ... did you talked to Eriol?" this part she said carefully looking in Sakura's eyes once more.

"We did.. he told us to be patient.. that he was sure 'she was going to make the right decision'.. I'm just still not sure of which card he was talking about" said Syaoran.

She nodded.. of course they would've talked.. he just wouldn't say anything.. or just, maybe say exactly what he did: '_I'm going to make the right decision'_ she said to her self.

"I'm going to sleep now.. good night" She then stopped mid way and looked at Syaoran "please take good care of her will you" a small sad smile on her face "and take care of your self too" kindness in her voice.

Both of them were looking at her with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong Tomoyo? Don't say silly things like that, you scare me" said Sakura with a nervous laugh.

"uhmm is just that, I've decided to Travel for a while... and well... I'm leaving tomorrow evening" .

"Where are you going?" it was now Syaoran that spoke, worried eyes "did something happen?".

"no.. no.. nothing happen. I just need to clear my head a bit, that's all" a weak smile "I'm going to England".

She had just finished saying the words when the room illuminated with Sakura's seal. The windows opened and a jolt of wind came in.

They looked at each other in amassment, Syaoran quickly standing and getting in a fitting position.

"NO! wait!" said Sakura while placing her hand on Syaoran's shoulder "they're coming back!" a smile on her face.

At that moment cards came flying thought the window and then started flying around them.

Sakura couldn't stop laughing she was so happy. Syaoran keep looking at her, a smile too on his face.

'_this is how its suppose to be'_ thought Tomoyo a weak smile on her face, watching the whole scene.

One card was now in front of Sakura, she could sense it, it was Light, and it transformed to its humanly like figure, standing after in front of her.

Sakura smiled and looked at Light.

"I'm so sorry we made you cry mistress.. it all had to be this way" Light brought a hand to Sakura's face and caressed it softly.

"what do you mean?" concern in her eyes.

"you shall not worry about such things mistress, as we are here now and that's all that matters" said Darkness. She was standing behind them, apparently she had transformed while they were focusing on Light.

Sakura smiled at Darkness then looked at Light once again and smiled at her too "thank you.. I'm really happy that you're all back"

Light and Darkness transformed once more into cards and started revolving with the other cards, seconds later the cards gathered around Sakura and then started revolving around her. To that Sakura extended both her hands, the cards piling on top of them one over the other. As the last card placed it self on the pack the bright light that was illuminating the room faded and everything got back to normal.

Sakura turned around and looked at Tomoyo. Her friend was smiling too.

"I'm glad they're back Sakura".

"Me too" she said smiling even bigger and looking at the cards on her hands.

"but why did they leave? And what made them come back?? And what was all that about 'being this way'?" said Syaoran.

"it doesn't really matter now Syaoran, we'll find out sooner or later, the good thing is that they're back, they're really back" the smile still on her face.

He smiled, walked to her and hugged her.

"you right, we'll worry about that tomorrow"

Tomoyo took the opportunity to dismiss her self to her room, a small smile still on her face '_you work fast don't you Eriol?_' took a deep breath.

She had made her decision, he had kept his promise, and she was not going to back down.

Eriol was seating in front of his flight gate, reading, or more accurately looking at the words on his book. Although he had read it a couple of times, and, well, loved it, he was not really into Dostoyevski at the moment, his mind was set in a purple haired woman, and, as much as he tried, he couldn't avert his thoughts from her.

"urggm" someone clearing their throat "so what exactly does this 'mine and only mine' thing imply?"

He looked up at her with a smile, a genuine smile. To this she smiled back. He quickly erased it returning to his normal grin.

"I thought you weren't coming" he said closing the book he was previously pretending to read.

"you kept you part of the bargain, so I had to keep mine" she said whipping the smile from her face as well

"so very true my dear.. but you mustn't worry it does not imply any obscure desires of mine"

"ohh no? so being 'mine and only mine'" mimicking his voice "is not obscure enough for you?"

"well it depends if you know the whole story"

"so.. are you going to tell it to me?" obviously tired of his mind tricks.

He stood up from his seat and walked close to her.

"no.." his hand caressing her cheek "well at least not at this moment" his breath tickling her face "we need to board a plane" his eyes looking at her lips.

She swallowed hard, she could clearly and vividly remember the last time they were this close and the mess it got her into; and she wasn't exactly thinking about yesterday.

He smirked. He noticed that this was obviously making her nervous.

"passengers for business class you may now start boarding" the stewardess

'_oh thank you God!_' she thought .

"so you care to tell me what it does imply?" she started walking to the gate, him fallowing close behind.

"well part of it implies you 'listening' " smile "to what ever I say"

"is that so.. so what am I now, your slave or something, or maybe just your shrink.. I do get you're nuts and all Eriol, but this is just going over board" then handing her ticket to she stewardess and smiling at her as she did so.

He laugh at this, not a chuckle, not a grin, a real laugh, one that reached his eyes.

"you are one funny woman Tomoyo".

"I was not trying to be funny".

She had reached her seat and know was buckling her seat belt. He sat next to her and did the same.

"I know. Just relax ok, we can worry about it tomorrow" looking at her with a dead serious face.

She looked up from her seat belt and meat his gaze. They stood like that for a couple of seconds none wanting to back down.

"you have no idea what you just made me do, don't you?"

He didn't answer.

"I just quit my job, which, by the way, my boss was not really happy for me doing on a Sunday and threaten to sue me. I left my apartment, my friends, my life.."

At this he interrupted, his tone low

"your life? Do you really call that life? Going to a job you hate every day"

She narrowed her eyes at him, anger felling her inside.

"yes hate, anyone can see that you don't love accounting. And working extra hours just for the heck of it, please! That's not a life"

"I needed the money!"

He looked at her raising his left eyebrow.

She looked down at her fingers, finding them really interesting at the moment.

"you don't go out, you don't hang out with your friends".

She looked at him and was about to object but he cut her off.

"other than Sakura or Syaoran" .

Closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes once more.

"you don't date anyone"

"I do too!"

"excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Hiragizawa could you keep you voices just a tiny bit lower" said the stewardess.

"oh no" nervous laugh "I'm not his... " Tomoyo began.

Eriol cut her of

"yes miss, we are so sorry" he said looking at the woman apologetically.

As soon as the woman was out of site Tomoyo hit him on the arm and started fighting in a low tone.

"why did you let her believe that I was you wife!?".

"does it make any difference if she believes it or not? besides lets not change subjects" he said calmly "the point is, you were not leaving much behind".

"How about my mother?".

He inhaled, not really wanting to talk about this at the moment, for her sake.

"Tomoyo, I well know she's been living in US ever since she married that German guy, who I know you hate, by the way. But that too is another story" he said that with closed eyes. He was fidgeting in his seat, trying to find the most comfortable position the leather seats could offer; so he couldn't quite see the sad expression that was now resting on her face, although he could clearly imagine it.

"Besides, you'll see.. you're going to love London" he had now stopped moving.

"yeah... yuppidi doo... London here I come" sarcastically, while looking out the window as the plane took off.

* * *

So that was it for this chapter, as things progress I promise it's going to get more interesting and the 'mine and only mine' will be clearer. Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!.. sorry its been so long! I really don't have any excuses.. so I'm just going to say I'm really sorry…

So here's the next chapter.. hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She was looking at the fire, just dozed off, thinking of the events of the past week. She lay on the floor, stomach to it, her arms hugging a pillow that was supporting her head and her feet swinging freely, a forgotten cup of hot chocolate on her side.

"So?"

"uhmm?" said Tomoyo not even turning around.

"I said... So, what do you think?" said Eriol.

He was seating on an arm chair, right behind her, his left hand on his cheek.

She swung her head and looked at him.

"Uhmm, sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me today to the benefit"

"ohh...uhmm what was it for again?"

"Fight for Breast Cancer"

"ohh yeah.. I remember" she said once again looking at the fire.

The fire burned hungrily, making small cracks from time to time, the heat filling the room with a warm and calming aura.

"well... ok... I guess so" she said not turning around

"good"

They kept silent for a couple of seconds, just listening to the cracking of the fire.

"can you be ready by seven?"

"Sure" still looking at the fire.

"Great"

With that he stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh and Tomoyo"

She once again turned and looked at him

"yeah?"

"try not to insult anyone this time" said with a smirk.

At first Tomoyo had a confused look, than it turned to one of shook, then just anger.

"why you..!" and, in one quick move, threw him the pillow.

Eriol ducked it just in time and then started laughing soundly.

"why, may I ask, are you laughing!?"

"I just can't believe the first dinner I take you out to,…" he paused taking a breath and infatuating with a finger "with only 3 other people! and you manage to get your self into trouble" said mockingly

"Hey! That guy was a jerk!" she was now supporting her upper body with her elbows. "I think I died and went to heaven" imitating the man "can you believe the nerve?"

"he was just trying to be nice" the grin back on his face

"nice?! Nice?! Do you call nice asking me what I'd like for breakfast!? He had only been talking to me for ten minutes and besides that man was old enough to be my grandfather! urghhh"

"well then is your fault for being so enchanting" this with a smile.

"yeah yeah" She looked at him and smiled, a secret message sent through their eyes.

"I'm sorry about that anyways, I didn't know Mr. Marsh would turned out to be such a creep, it was just supposed to be a business dinner".

"I know its ok, things happen. Mr and Mrs. Kost were quite nice though"

"yeah, they are, Bill has been a great friend and a terrific associate for a long time now"

"yeah he seemed nice. Are they going to be at the benefit?"

"Yeah, all the guys from the firm are going to be there"

"ohhhh… so I'm finally going to meet your coworkers"

He smiled at this "yeah something like that"

"I'll have to behave then" a grin "I bet your boss is going to be there as well"

"Well you can say that. But don't worry about who's going to be there, this time I won't let you out of my sight" a seductive smile.

She got I bit nervous and decided to entertain her self by maneuvering to sit down.

"well I better go take my shower" realizing he had gone just a bit too far.

"yeah, we all now you take forever" she said in a mocking tone

He looked at her and smiled "yeah yeah, see you at seven"

**A week ago**

Tomoyo was finally getting the hang of the game. She had been playing the stupid game since they got to London, a month ago, and she still couldn't win one game. The worst part was that she knew Eriol was playing her soft, so, although it was kind of sweet, it irritated her even more.

But today she was on a row, she had only one ball left, and she'd be damn if she lost this shot.

She was considering her options carefully, not wanting to mess this one up, so she kept circling the table looking for the exact angle.

Eriol on the other hand had been standing on the back of the room, his fingers laced between the cue stick, just looking at her patiently, like a hunter did with its prey. But now, after almost ten minutes of her circling the table and not doing anything at all, he was getting impatient.

"Tomoyo, you are not going to get the ball in just by digging a whole in the carpet"

That got Tomoyo out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry.. I just" a sight "I just cant find the perfect angle" an innocent look on her face "or just maybe one that I'm sure I won't miss" a smile

He smiled back

"uhmm lest see" walking to her side and looking for possible angles as well.

Lately they were spending a lot of time together, just like they were doing now.

After their last conversation of her saying that she was 'bored to death' and him telling her that she 'needed to find something she felt passionate about', things had really started to 'evolve'.

She in one hand had decided to take a designer class that was being held downtown, and in only two week her teacher had asked her to work part time with her. He, on his part, had decided to actually spend time with her, quality time, and not just sit by her side reading after he got out of work.

So, after one month and a couple of days in London it was an understatement to say that, for the first time in a long time, things were actually working out for her. She had a job that she loved, she was exercising, she had made new friends, she was reading all the books on her "to read list".. and... then there was Eriol.

They would spend a lot of time together doing different things, either cooking, talking, watching movies, or playing pool, as they were doing right now. So although they had started kind of rough, with his secrecy and crazy ways to get her here, at the end, although she would never say it out loud, she was actually.. well kind of.. happy.. she was happy.

"You see, its not an easy shot"

"yes, I can see that" he said circling the table as well.

They both kept looking at the table and then the positioning of the ball

"Ok why don't you try this angle?" he said pointing to the spot he meant "you just have to hit really slowly in the left side of the white ball, and that's it"

She got to his side and bent down looking at the shot. She then proceeded to interpret what she guessed would be the right way to hit the ball, that being the cue stick on her back and her almost sitting on the table, one foot on the floor.

Eriol, on his part, wasn't exactly looking at the ball or the table at the moment, he was too preoccupied watching Tomoyo's every move, and remembering him self that he needed to breathe from time to time.

"Eriol I still don't see how I'm going to make that shot"

She got up from the strange position she had tangled her self into, but as she was maneuvering her self down and at the same time disentangling the cue stick from her back, her feet made a false move and she lost her balance.

As she was sure she was going to hit the floor she felt strong hands circling her waist, and her head colliding softly with a hard chest.

She stood quiet for just a couple of seconds, not knowing what to say, Eriol's cologne filling her senses and the feeling of his muscles confusing her head; she hadn't even been able to straighten her self up, still clinging from his shoulders like her life depended on them.

"I'm sorry I... just" finally words came out, but her body still resisting to move.

By now she could feel his breath on the side of her face, her heart beat speeding at every intake he took.

"Its ok, you're safe now" He said still not letting go of her, but adjusting her to a better position.

She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, her cheeks immediately blushing as she saw the instance gaze Eriol was giving her.

"Let me show you" he said very low in a seductive tone, one of his hands leaving her waist and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, then slowly caressing her neck.

"uh?" with a dum look

He smiled at this seductively

"The angle" getting a bit closer to her "to shoot"

"Oh yes.. urhmm.. right" that got her out her trance, although it did not make her nerves calm down, but at least it gave her enough will power to straiten her self and give Eriol the space he needed to show her the shot.

"no, you aim, I'll show you" He said taking her by the waist and getting behind her

"but" her mouth dry "isn't this suppose to be a shot with my cue stick on the back" not very coherent but at least it meant something

"can you trust me on this one?" he said to her ear.

He was very close behind her. She could feel his entire body making contact with hers, her heart beating at double speed as she felt his breath on her neck.

She swallowed hard and proceeded to aim, making a terrible job at it, her hands were trembling. He then gently caressed her arm till he got to her hand and placed his over hers, reducing the shakes just a little bit.

"now" said on her ear "close one eye and look". He was now moving her hand till the cue stick was right where he wanted it.

"Good. Now.. very slowly.. shoot" he breathed her in, moving his face to her neck, his mouth just a breath away from her skin.

Taking over the small amount of confidence that was left in her, she proceeded to do as he said, and shoot.

The white ball hit the target, and the 8 was in. She watched the whole scene like it was in slow motion.

After it was over they both stood in the same position as if nothing had happened. Just breathing.

His hand traveled back from her hand to her waist, and he breathed slowly on her neck once again.

She could feel her body missing his contact, as he, taking his time, had straighten him self up, straightening her as well grabbing her by the arm. She, on her part, had managed not to break all contact with his body, not knowing, and at the moment not caring, if it was a conscious or unconscious move.

At this he smiled and placed a warm soft kiss on her neck.

"you won" said on her skin. He then, in slow movements, started kissing her neck, moving her hair to gain better access.

She could feel her legs melting and by now she was thanking God that the table in front of her was supporting her weight, as she was sure she would fall if it weren't.

His lips were slowly moving from her neck to her shoulder. He then placed both hands on her hips and gently started to turn her around, his lips not living her skin. She didn't know what in gods name was happening; she only knew that she didn't want him to stop, so she obeyed willingly.

When they were facing each other he started to move his mouth from her shoulders to her neck, then slowly to her jaw, even slower to her cheek, and then to the side of her mouth. He parted just enough for their lips to be a breath away.

She could feel his breath on her lips, his hand moving to her back, and his gaze directed to her lips. This was just too much.

"do you want me to continue" a husky tone.

She opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't come out, the only thing she could do was wet her lips with her tongue

At this he smiled seductively, their mouths still millimeter apart.

He shifted his face just a bit and placed a kissed on the corner of her mouth.

"good night Tomoyo" the smile still on his lips.

And he left, leaving her stunned, her eyes wide open and her hands grabbing the table for support. The image of Eriol's back walking through the hall, his fingers roughly combing his hair.

**Present**

So here she was today, a week away from their last encounter, and although he had been acting as if nothing had happened, she still couldn't avert her thoughts from the memory.

She stood up and picked up the forgotten cup.

'Well lest just hope Eriol behaves like a gentleman… or maybe that I can contain myself and behave like a lady this time' she knew after their last encounter that was going to be the hard part.

* * *

So yeah the next chapter is going to be quite interesting.. in it I'm going to do a lot of explaining of their current state, their past, and I'll let you guys assume the future.. I was thinking of making this story a long one, but since I really don't have a lot of time to write I don't think its fare to leave it hanging, so i'll make this one short, just 2 or 3 more chapters.. 

Ohh the whole Breast Cancer foundation thing… I'm really into that.. my grandma died from it, but thanx to medicine and of course God, more and more women get well.. So yeah if there's a cause to support my first personal option would be breast cancer.

Well anyways, see you! Remember to tell me what you think, so review!


End file.
